Magnus Needs A Break
by chloet132
Summary: Magnus decides to take some time off, and ends up taking most of the team away for the weekend. Rated T for later on, just to be on the safe side.
1. Magnus Needs A Break

**A/N: I don't own, neither will I ever own the awesomeness that is Sanctuary, these are all my own ideas and work.**

It was meant to be a quiet break. Some alone time. Time to gather her thoughts and reflect. Unfortunately for Helen Magnus, quiet and alone were not words which fit in with her hectic lifestyle and work schedule. From the moment she had announced she was going to have a weekend away, the team had all been suspicious.

'In all the time you have known her, when has she volunteered for a holiday, or a break? We struggle to get to her to take it easy when she has gotten injured.' Will had declared to the rest of the team. He knew there had to be more to this than met the eye.

'True, but how do we get her to say what's on her mind, she isn't exactly the sharing type' Kate questioned. If there was one thing round here that Kate could rely on, it was Magnus and her ability to just keep on going, no breaking down, no quiet time and definitely no sharing.

The team were positioned around Henry's lab, looks of concern and trepidation across each member of the groups face. Declan had been called in by Magnus for some unknown reason, which had made them uneasy to begin with. Not that the team didn't get along with Declan, but in Magnus' absence, Will was head of the sanctuary and the network. Declan had his own responsibilities in London.

'Maybe we should just ... erm ... head down to her office ... and ... er ... just ask.' Henry suggested looking less than comfortable with the idea.

'Ask what?' came the subtle British voice from behind them all. Helen Magnus' bright blue eyes glancing over them all in turn, waiting for a reply, she obviously wasn't going to get any time soon. All the years of working with these people and she still made them nervous, despite the fact they were a family.

'It was going to be a surprise, but seen as you are all so concerned about the fact that even I need a little downtime, I suppose I will just have to come out and say it. A very good friend has offered the use of his villa in Lombardy, Italy. I am not one for holidays, however I feel a long weekend would do some good.' Magnus paused, and watch as the heavy weight appeared to lift itself from the shoulders of Henry and Will, a sign of the appreciation that they felt. She was finally able to share something with them, if not still being a bit mysterious with it all.

'But what has this got to with me Magnus, Will is more than capable of looking after the place while you're gone, and like you ..' Declan started, as Magnus rose her hand to silence him.

'Will, Kate and Henry will be joining me, if they have no objections.'

'Doc, what about the Big Guy?' Kate replied, showing one of her best qualities, looking out for her family.

'He has already been asked; he declined, but suggested that I should force you three to come. He said it would be good for us, and he wishes to stay here and help Declan cover. If that is ok with everyone?' Magnus sighed, and looked at her team. Ideally she would have spent the time alone, or have invited a friend along, a friend who could provide suitable entertainment for the weekend, which these could not.

'Well, I think he's right you know, but don't tell him I said that. It would be nice to get away. No paperwork, no feisty abnormals and a beautiful part of the world. Long as you are sure Magnus, you are still the boss and we don't want to intrude.' Will reasoned, always the rational one.

'One last question ...' Henry began with an enormous smile covering his face.

'We fly Thursday evening, 6pm, and will return Monday night. For now though we should concentrate on having everything in order for Declan, including paperwork Will.'

Magnus smiled, still feeling somewhat uneasy about the whole situation, turned on her heels and strode out the door heading towards her own office.

Will, Kate, Declan and Henry looked round at each other. No-one said a thing.

Magnus' invitation on Tuesday didn't leave a lot of time for the team to prepare for going away. Two days to pack and prepare for at least ten hours on the plane with the boss, and the idea of sharing a villa with her. Magnus herself was feeling the strain. _It will all be over soon_ she thought._ Then I can come home to my office, my bed and a nice bottle of Bordeaux._

THURSDAY AFTERNOON

Will knocked on the office door, and waited for the reply. Nothing. He turned the handle slowly and let opened the door a fraction.

'Magnus, you busy?'

No reply.

_That's odd; she is always in her office at this time._

Will set off in the direction of his room, he hadn't even thought out about packing yet, with less than three hours until departure. Walking past Magnus' room he stopped, sure he had heard something. And again. Someone was smashing things.

He waited by the door for any more noises. He waited for what seemed an eternity, when suddenly the door opened and there appeared Magnus. Her cheeks were rosy pink and her eyes slightly puffy. Obviously she had been crying, which wasn't like her. Helen Magnus was one of the least emotional people Will had ever met. Her eyes met his, she broke eye contact quickly and looked down at the floor as Wills eyes drifted into the scene behind her.

A vase was broken into many pieces on the floor, and the bright purple roses which had been in the vase were scattered across the floor in front of the bed. To one side of the broken vase and contents was a photo frame, which looked like it had most definitely seen better days. Will knew the frame in question had previously resided on the bed side cabinet, and the frame held one of Helen Magnus' most valuable possessions. A photograph of Ashley and her.

Magnus' head rose, looking at Will. Her breathing was shallow and her eyes had a glaze over them. Will knew better than to intrude, but he had never known Magnus to behave like this. He opened his mouth as though he was going to speak, but changed his mind. With that, Magnus began.

'I haven't been anywhere since, well, I have but not a holiday as such. Ashley had to force me to go away. Lombardy was one of her favourite places we visited, and why I didn't want to go alone, she did prefer Italy in winter though, skiing and snowboarding.'

'Magnus, you won't be alone. We will all be there for you. Finish off what you need to, and I'll ask the Big Guy to sort out the vase and bits.' Will started to walk away knowing she didn't need him to fuss over her. 'And Magnus, don't forget you're in charge of the wine. None of that cheap stuff, something good, vintage maybe.'

'Cheap stuff, perish the thought. I leave that in plain sight for Nikola to find' she replied cracking an awkward smile.


	2. The Plane

Magnus sat staring out the window for the longest time. They had been flying for around 5 hours and she hated not being in control. She was willing to fly the plane for their weekend away; Will however, had insisted that she didn't. The thought of Magnus flying scared him half to death, and who could blame him.

Kate, Will and Henry sat round a small table in comfortable arm chairs chatting merrily about anything and everything. Every so often a pair of eyes or three pairs would wander to the rear of the cabin to their boss, who sat silently. Kate and Henry knew something had gone on, but were happy to leave it be. Will on the other hand was still deeply concerned for Magnus and not sure how this weekend away would help her, if at all.

'Hank, I think it's about time we crack open the good stuff, we're officially on holiday' cried Kate, looking to the rear of the cabin, hoping the boss would take the hint and come join them. She knew Magnus would never let her guard down, but even she deserved a real break and a chance to unwind.

'Ok, ok, ok. We have a bottle of Jack, a bottle of Soco, tequila, red or white and I think the unmarked bottle is ... ewwww ...'

'London dry gin' answered Will.

'Who actually drinks gin anymore, surely it should be banned. It leaves you in a worse mess than you started in, crying and emotional.' Kate was not the emotional type, normally.

A delicate hand rested itself on Henry's shoulder, which made him jump. They had momentarily forgotten about the fourth person in the cabin with them.

'Room for another?' Magnus questioned the team.

'Always room for one more' Will replied giving her a reassuring look.

The team moved their chairs to create space at the table for Magnus as she pulled up the remaining arm chair. An awkward silence followed. Eyes wandered from person to person, until eventually Magnus pulled out a set of shot glasses and placed them in the middle of the table, and promptly picked up the bottle of tequila which Kate had her eye on, and started to pour.

'I believe the phrase is, you can go hard or you go home.'

Three stunned faces looked at Magnus. This was a side of her they had never seen, and given the amount of wine she could drink, it wasn't going to end well. At least it wouldn't end well for them anyway. All four picked up a tequila filled shot glass, and raised them in the air.

'To an awesome weekend with the gang' shouted Kate, breaking the silence. 'And to Magnus, who right now is by far the best boss a gang could ask for.'

Four shot glasses clanged together, and Magnus bowed her head in appreciation of Kate's gesture.

When they reached the end of the tequila bottle, the four of them sat in silence, pondering what to start on next. Their casual banter continued and Magnus sat back, watching, listening and observing the group. She sat in her own little bubble, and her mind started to drift off, until she heard her name.

'M-m-magnus, what we cracking open next? T-t-t-tequila is all gone.' Stammered Henry, who had definitely had far too much already.

Magnus looked at the groups faces. In all the time they had worked together she had never seen them unwind like this, and maybe she should think about allowing herself to unwind a little bit too.

'Southern comfort'

'Southern comfort it is then, but, erm.' Will looked around the cabin. 'Damn, we don't have any mixers.'

'Don't be such a girl Will, drink it the way it was intended to be drunk. Neat.' Replied Kate, obviously a seasoned drinker.

Will poured a round of Soco in the four tumblers Henry had collected from the mini bar. Offering the first to Magnus, then Kate, Henry and finally pulling his towards himself.

'Cheers, guys'. Henry looked like he was close to passing out, but Magnus left him to drink contently, as he would be the one to suffer, and he would most definitely learn his lesson.

Once again a flurry of eyes watched as Magnus sipped slowly from the tumbler. Which in turn got a small chuckle from the boss.

'Why do you guys keep watching me drink, I have been drinking this stuff since before you were all born? And I am entitled to let loose every once in a while.'

'Let loose? Do you even know what that means Magnus?' questioned Will, 'We know you brought paperwork with you, or at least you think you did. Biggie removed it from your luggage when her loaded up the car, and I believe he replaced it with, what he said were holiday essentials.'

The look on her face. She knew her old friend was just looking out for her, but still. Serious words would be had when they returned to Old City, but for now, she would have to relax. A smile spread across her face, replacing her frown. This was definitely going to be interesting, especially now she couldn't guarantee what was in her suitcase. She could feel herself slowly letting go and she let a small chuckle out. The alcohol was starting to hit her, and hard.

'Do you not have any drinking games we could play?' their boss enquired

Will and Kate looked at each and smiled.

'No way guys, no. No, no, no. She is like a mom to me.' Shrieked Henry. 'We are not playing I have never.'

'I have never, don't think I have played this one before.'


	3. Arrival

When the plane had landed, a car had been waiting to take them to the villa in which they were to spend the weekend. Four figures trailed up the path to the front door of the villa, and went straight to bed, including Magnus. A bottle of tequila, a bottle of jack and two bottles of wine had been drunk on the lengthy flight, and tomorrow was set to be a hot and humid day, which is just what the team needed with a steaming hangover.

Will and Henry grabbed the room with the twin beds and ensuite bathroom, and Kate felt a moment of relief knowing that she did not have to share with the boss. Too much sharing had already taken place, and things make become slightly awkward in the morning. Kate and Magnus chose rooms on the upper floor, both with sprawling balconies, Kate's overlooked the glorious countryside and Magnus' overlooked the swimming pool and ornate patio area. All four went to bed without saying a word, and leaving their luggage at the front door.

Henry woke with a start, slightly disorientated and with a head that felt like someone was using the inside of his skull as a drum. The pulsing sensation just added to the wave of nausea that hit him as he sat up. The second his feet touched the cold stone floor he was running to the ensuite to vomit. The slamming of the door awoke Will with a jolt. His reaction to waking up matched Henry, however with the HAP in his bathroom, he would have to seek out another location to lose the contents of his stomach. He ran from the bedroom and up the short flight of stairs, his feet pounding on the cool floor. At the top of the stairs he paused for just a second, choosing which room to invade, the decision swayed by the sight of Kate's standard disposal of clothing outside her door. _Somebody was in a rush_ he thought. That sick feeling was rising and he could now feel it in the back of his throat. As he gagged he pushed open the door and ran straight into the bathroom. The smell hit him the instant he ran in, Kate had already been sick.

'Dude, did you never get taught to knock before you enter, er, or how to handle your drink ... sorry don't answer that. My head hurts, you got any paracetamol?'

The only reply was the sound of Will being sick, again. Kate grabbed her phone and headed to the boys room. In their she plonked herself on a bed opposite to Henry who was looking in better shape than Will.

'Well, that was eventful. Man do I feel rough, wouldn't feel this bad if I'd done ten rounds with Mike Tyson.'

'Hank, I think we are all going to be feeling it today. Especially him.' Kate motioned towards the door as Will stumbled in and shut the door behind him. He promptly curled up into a ball at the top of the bed on which Kate was sat.

They all sighed. Eyes wandered around the room. Silence.

'I am going to say it, I am shocked.' Kate broke the silence, but only with a whisper, but it was enough to grab both the young men's attention. 'I never imagined Magnus would play drinking games, hell, I never imagined she would drink like that with us.'

'It's good that she trusts us though, and she can relax, unwind abit. She hasn't done anything like this since, well, you know ...'

'Ashley' Will added, helping out his friend. Will knew talking about the past and Ashley was hard for Henry, they had grown up together, like brother and sister.

'Yeah, but do you remember what she drank to, dude, be glad she isn't your actual mother. I never thought she had it in her, I thought she was –'

'A player, that's what she is!' Henry cut Kate off.

'I don't really remember the plane, infact I don't remember leaving home.' Will sat up and placed his head in his hands. 'Should have used my recorder I use for my sessions with my patients. No, actually scrap that thought. Magnus would be embarrassed if we brought it up again.'

'I think the boss drank to more than all of us put together. I know she definitely drank more than me, and I'm surprised.' Kate looked at the guys faces, she hated being the one that remembers what happened and who said what. Now she was going to have to go through what they all drank to.

'I know one was about the mile high club. I have never had sex on a plane, and we all drank to that. Will I was more shocked by.' Henry looked at him, eyebrows raised.

'What happens in college stays in college, until someone has the genius idea of playing that game. I can't help but be honest.'

Roars of laughter erupted from the three young and extremely hung over bodies.

Magnus woke to the sound of a door opening and closing. She had always been a light sleeper. She guessed from the noises that someone from downstairs, one of the boys, had come up to see Kate, and that they had both returned to the bedroom on the lower floor. She led quietly in bed and her mind started to wander, thinking about the plane journey, and the drinking games. Rarely, did she allow herself the chance to let loose, and she never did so with any of her employees. But that is what made this group of people different. For the first time, in a very long time, she could relax.

She got up out of bed and meandered across to the doors leading to the balcony, opening them just enough, so her slim figure could ease through and out onto the balcony. Her stomach gurgled, and she knew like the others that today she would definitely suffer for the amount she drank on the plane. Below on the patio she could see a sun lounger currently in the shade which would be perfect for a lie down and the reading of a trashy novel. She returned to her room, picked up the book and her sunglasses from her handbag and headed bare foot out of the room.

_I should probably check on the others before I head out_ she thought to herself.

Magnus descended down the stairs wincing slightly as her feet touched the cold floor. She could hear voices from the downstairs bedroom but couldn't make out what they were saying, and as she reached for the handle she could hear them laughing. She paused, contemplating leaving them to their enjoyable group chat. The laughter stopped and Magnus turned the handle.

'I think I was definitely most shocked by Magnus, she says she had hardly any time to sleep with all her work' shrieked Kate. She looked at the two guys and stood up at the side of the bed. Will started to make weird gestures, the reason for which was not apparent to her. 'No wonder she doesn't sleep, the things we have learnt about her. Her sex life makes all of us look tame. What? What you looking at?'

Kate turned to see Magnus blush, and quickly retreat from the room.


	4. Hangovers

Magnus shut the door and paused briefly, she knew her cheeks were turning a slight shade of crimson, but she wasn't embarrassed for the things she had done. She was slightly embarrassed at what these young people thought of her, they obviously thought she was quite straight laced and, most likely, boring. They didn't know her at all, but in truth they didn't know each other that well. Will wasn't the kind of guy to share his problems, being honest made Henry nervous, and Kate. Kate had kept as many secrets as the rest of them.

Unsure what to do next, or what to say, Magnus carried on with her plan to head outside and sit in the shade with a good book. She headed through the house and opened the patio doors and collapsed wearily onto the first lounger she came to. Sighing, she opened the novel which was not her normal choice of material to read. Helen Magnus was not one for following trends or reading such books, but it was an opportunity to escape the madness of everyday life. She had no idea why she picked this book, other than hearing all the hype about it. The Big Guy hadn't put his copy of it down once he started reading it. Abby had read it, she leant her copy to Kate and Erica, so she had decided to give it a try.

Sunglasses on, hair tumbling down over her shoulders and feet up and relaxed, she began to read.

'Shit, Will, why didn't you say anything? What should I do? D'ya reckon she thought we were being bitchy, I mean, I wasn't, I, I am just a bit shocked. We all kind of see her as mother figure and she has been so good to us ...'

'Kate, calm down. It's not the end of the world.' Will, the voice of reason, who still looked slightly green around the edges reassured her.

The three of them sat on the twin beds and looked at the floor contemplating their next move.

'I'm going to say something, clear the air, I don't want things to be awkward.' Kate declared and headed for the door, upon reaching it she just held onto the handle but didn't open the door.

'We .. I mean, all of us, all three should go see her, like you said she's been there for all of us, and if the flight tells us anything it is that she trusts us. We are a family.' This time it was Henry who spoke, and was looking decidedly better than he had before, and significantly better than Will.

All three nodded in agreement and the guys joined Kate at the door but she didn't budge.

'However I am not going to be able to look Declan in the eye again, or go in Magnus' office. She's old enough to be his mother, or grandmother.' Kate smiled and finally turned the door handle.

'Declan's a nice guy, but I don't think he is her type, and she has to have some fun, even if it was at someone else's suggestion.' Will chuckled and followed Kate out the door.

'Duuuude he's my friend, and she is ... the Doc.' Henry shuddered, recalling the game and one of Magnus' confessions, having had sex with Declan in her office because of a bet she had with James. Not something anyone had ever expected Magnus to do, which is probably why James placed the bet.

Three bodies creeped into the villa's living area, and noticed the patio doors open. Kate looked between the doors and the open plan kitchen off to one side. Deciding against going to see Magnus straight away Will and Henry headed straight for the kitchen while Kate ventured towards the open doors leading into the harsh heat. From here she could see Magnus sat on a lounger with a book. _Reading about some extremely rare abnormal no doubt_ thought Kate. She reached the door, and looked to see what her backup were up to, raiding the fridge.

Magnus heard the door to the bedroom open and close, and three sets of feet shuffle across the ornate tiled floor inside the villa. She picked up the book mark from beside her on the lounger, sighing heavily, she didn't want to stop reading as it was distracting her from the headache she was trying to fend off. Then she could feel eyes looking at her from the door way, waiting.

'Don't worry Kate, I may be a little more adventurous in the bedroom, and out of it, than you expected but it doesn't mean you can't talk to me.' Magnus started the conversation, knowing Kate would stand at the door as along as physically possible before saying anything.

'I just. I ...' Kate couldn't get the words out, did she even know where to start? 'I wasn't being a bitch, we were just kinda impressed. Not about what you drank to as such but erm.'

'You didn't expect me to join in, or enjoy it, or share that much with you. I have always treated Henry like my own child, we have a weird relationship really, but I have always felt awkward sharing with him, and Will, well he analyses everything you say when he is sober. You, remind me of myself when I was younger, and you all reminded me that I need to trust you and I need to take it easy sometimes. I know I can be hard work.'

'We wouldn't want you any other way' the young woman sighed, relieved that her boss hadn't taken great offense.

'I would appreciate it though' Magnus started as Will and Henry came out a drink in each hand, Will giving one to Magnus and sitting at her feet on the lounger. Kate received her drink from Henry and both sat opposite the sitting Magnus and Will. Magnus continued 'if you didn't let on to Declan, or James, or anyone what we talked about. Especially Declan.'

A smile swept across her face as she looked at the others, who started to laugh.

'I swear Hank, if this has vodka or something in, you're going in the pool fully dressed.' Kate sniffed the contents of the glass suspiciously.

'Wills idea not mine, I swear.'

'Hair of the dog, Will.' Magnus downed a mouthful of whatever concoction the guys had made and smiled. 'Brilliant idea, just what the doctor ordered.'

**A/N: more confessions to come ... is there anything you want Magnus to confess to? Or Will, Kate and Henry? Thanks for reading and reviewing guys xoxo C**


	5. Family

**A/N: apologies for this taking so long, you know what it's like when eveything happens at once and you just don't have time to update. I promise the next update won't take as long. **

Everyone sat by the pool, chatting quietly about anything and everything. Magnus sat silently, nodding in their direction when comments were aimed her way, she soaked up the sun and drank more of never ending supply of drink that Henry and Will created. Will knew that she had had enough of the talk, and wanted some alone time, after all that is why she agreed to have a holiday after all.

'I think we should go for a wander and see if we can find a good bar' exclaimed Will, with a look in his eyes which Kate instantly recognised.

'Yeah, sure thing, I'll go grab my jacket. You coming Hank?' Kate played along, having noticed the same pained and awkward look on Magnus' face.

Henry rose to his feet to join Kate and Will who by this point were already at the villa door. In seconds he was running past both of them, sliding across the stone floor and into the bedrooms ensuite. Two sets of eyes glanced at Magnus, and then down at the floor, like two small children about to be told off by their mother.

'I did suggest that you slowed down, he doesn't hold his drink aswell as he thinks he does.' Magnus' quiet voice was more relaxed than they had expected. Without looking up from her book she continued, 'I think Henry will be fine, you two should head off to enjoy the delights the area has to offer. You can also finish your discussion about the plane journey whilst I am out of your way. Henry will be fine here with me, I am a doctor after all.'

'Long as you are sure Magnus.'

'Will, trust me, I think we all need the break for a little while.'

Helen Magnus placed her book on the glass table that was sat beside her sun lounger and took a sip of the concoction they had been drinking. She swung her legs round off the lounger and began to stand, eyeing up Will and Kate who were still stood at the door. As she moved forwards she felt her knees weakened and her head began to rush. _Maybe I had more than I thought_ she thought to herself.

'Are you drunk again Magnus, are we gonna meet party mad Magnus, the secret alcoholic. Secret raver? Sure we can find glow sticks if that'll help!'

Magnus shot Kate a look, which both the younger team members knew meant Kate was pushing her luck. Both turned on their heels and headed for the door, Kate forgetting about her need for a jacket. Magnus took her time pottering through the villa. She got two glasses from the side and poured water into both, before heading off to the bedroom in which Henry had ran. When she reached the door, she did not bother to knock, and she knew that right now Henry would not mind. She placed one of the glasses on the chest of drawers just before the bathroom door. It was one of the only clean spaces she could see in the room. The door was half open and she could see Henry sat on the floor with his back up against the cool tiled wall.

'Oh dear Henry you look awful, here have this.' Magnus passed Henry the glass of water, and watched as he started to sip from it.

'My head hurts, my stomach is doing flips... why? Why do I let Will talk me into these things?'

Magnus didn't reply, she just watched. She remembered all the times when Henry and Ashley were children and they would get ill. How they would look after each other while she worked, and this was the first time since Ashley's death that Henry needed looking after. This time it was all her responsibility to look after him. She grabbed her glass from outside the bathroom, and proceeded to sit on the floor next to Henry. Henry instinctively moved towards her like a small child moving in for a loving hug, he rested his head on her shoulder and sighed. Magnus put her arm around his shoulders and held him tight, just like she did when he was a boy, just like she did for Ashley.

They sat in silence, and only moved when Henry needed to be sick. Neither of them wanted to talk, it wasn't something they did. Henry could talk about computers, and superheros, and other things he deemed cool, but the only thing that interested Magnus about those topics was the fact that they made Henry happy. Magnus could talk about the Sanctuary, about abnormals or research, the things that made her life, but talking together about emotions, or asking how the other was, wasn't something Henry and Magnus did.

'I miss her.' Henry's voice was weak from all the vomiting. He sat up, with his back against the wall, to look Magnus in the eyes.

'We all do Henry.'

'No! I mean, it's different, you know, for us.' Magnus could see Henry's eyes begin to glaze over, he was fighting back the tears. Talking about Ashley was hard for them both, which is why they didn't do it. It took all Magnus' strength not to cry too.

'Of course it is different for us Henry, we were a family.'

'We are a family. God knows what would have happened if you hadn't rescued me Doc. You and Ashley are the only family I have ever known. It just doesn't feel right anymore.'

'Ashley thought the world of you Henry. We may not have been a family in the traditional sense, but she thought of you as her brother. I think of you like a son, and I can't wait for the new addition to our family. Ashley would be so proud of you becoming a father Henry, so proud.' Before she knew it, a tear was rolling down her cheek, she looked away from Henry. She hated ever having to appear weak. Henry picked up her hand, that had previously been on his shoulder, and was now situated in her lap, and just held it.

'She'd be proud of you too, she always was. Proud of everything you work for, everything you have achieved for the abnormal community, for people like me. After what they did to her, we've all become stronger. We have a more important reason to fight.'

Henry reached for the towel that was sat over the side of the bath and wiped his eyes. Magnus, always prepared, pulled a tissue from her pocket and dried her own eyes.

'Whenever things get hard, I always try to remember that Ashley gave her life for us. All of us. And when the little one is old enough, I'm gonna tell him ... or her, about Ashley.'

Magnus stared straight ahead, she couldn't look at Henry right now, it hurt too much. She was glad that she hadn't lost him too, Henry was her reminder of why she did the work that she did. She knew he was going to make an excellent father, and that she was going to have the name grandma forced upon her.

'I really didn't want to come on this trip. Then the plane happened, and I wished I hadn't come. Now though, I am glad I came. We don't often talk like this Henry, and it's a shame. I feel like I have pushed you away since ...'

Henry jumped forward, and proceeded to be sick in the toilet again, ruining their emotional moment. Magnus patted and rubbed him on the back, just like she did when he was a boy.


	6. Bloody Hell

**Sorry it takes me so long to update, I will get better and this story won't be much longer.**

By the time Will and Kate returned to the villa, Henry was fast asleep. After he had finally stopped vomiting, Magnus put him to bed and they chatted for hours about family, the Sanctuary and how the loss of Ashley had changed their lives. For the first time in a very long while, Henry felt close to Magnus. She wasn't just his boss, the doc, but the only person he could remember ever caring for him in the way a parent should do. She was his mother, it was that simple. When Erica had the baby, she would not just be a mother, she would be a grandmother.

Will opened the bedroom door slowly while Kate leaned over his shoulder, peering into the room. He could hear the sound of Henry snoring lightly as the door creaked open.

"Sssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh" Will looked at Kate with his finger to his lips. "Wolf boy is shhhleeeeping."

"Will, shhhh yourself, you drunkard."

"Nnnight Kate," replied Will casually falling through the space where the door had previously been and landing face first on the stone floor. Kate laughed and closed the door on him.

"Hhmmm, Will, what, you, Kate, where ...Oh god." Henry had been awoken by the commotion at the door, and was now being hit by a massive wave of nausea. He threw back the blanket Magnus had carefully placed on him and ran to the bathroom.

"D'ya know what me and Kate have been thinking 'bout? Right, well, Magnus. Well, she is like a bit of a y'know a player isn't she?" Will led on his bed looking into the bathroom but unable to see Henry. "She drank all of us under the table, including Kate, and that's saying something. I am going to have to buy a new desk when we get back ... ewww I wish she hadn't admitted to that. With Declan aswell, that dude is in trouble. That scientist that came to visit, what was her name?"

Henry came out of the bathroom looking rather pale, and eyes wide. "Charlotte?"

"Yeah, her. I cannot believe she pulled Magnus. I mean she is attractive but, she's, she's ..."

"Not psychotic like most the others in Magnus' life, not the kind of person who goes in the same kind of circles as us?"

"No, she's a woman. Do you think she'll come visit Magnus again? I'll be locking my office if she does, I'll be locking my office when Declan visits. No more sex on my desk unless it's me." Henry looked at Will shocked at his previous statement. "Noooo, not me and Magnus, Magnus and anyone. And imagine how Sally feels, I mean I feel violated knowing it happened in my office, but Sally lives in that tank. That is a level I would just not go to, poor Sally ..."

Will carried on going with his rambling about the not so secret sex of life of Helen Magnus, but Henry had no interest. He had the utmost respect for her, and a banging head which required sleeping off. Eventually the sound of Will silenced and Henry's snoring began.

She had put Henry to bed, made a pot of tea and gone up to her room. She couldn't rest though, she had the feeling that in all the madness of the trip so far, she had forgotten something. Something important, which wasn't like her at all. Two and a half, nearly three, hours later after changing for bed and opening her book, she heard her friends return from their exploration of the local area. She knew exactly where they had been, a local bar she had visited before. A few minutes passed and there was a knock at the door. She stood, after carefully placing her book on the bed, and covered herself with her dressing gown.

Magnus was pleasantly surprised to see Kate at the door, with no drunken injuries.

"I take it you and Will had a good time on your little trip?"

"Ummm, yeah. Sure. Ummm."

"Kate if you have something to say, just say it, I don't bite. I save that job for Nikola." Magnus chuckled to herself, but Kate didn't seem that amused. Kate smiled awkwardly, followed by a deep breath.

"Do you really like her? You know, Dr Benoit, Charlotte. Cos, you, of all the people we know, deserve something good, well me and Will think, you should go for it. Give it a try." Magnus looked stunned. She turned on her heels and returned to the bed to sit down. "Sorry if you think I have overstepped some boundary or whatever, but you deserve to be happy. Magnus? Are you ok?"

"Bloody hell Kate. Bloody hell!"

"Sorry Magnus, we, er, I mean ..."

"Oh no, it's not you. I knew I had forgotten something, you just reminded me. We'll be having a visitor tomorrow."

"Aaaah, so no worries about your love life then. Take it, our visitor will be here for you, and that's why you didn't want us all here." Kate could see the nervous look on Magnus' face. "Don't worry Doc, I'll get rid of the boys in the morning. Night."

"Thanks Kate, night."

Kate shut the door behind her, and leaped down the stairs. She stopped at the door to listen for voices. Nothing. She had to wake them up to tell them the news, which is what she did.

After trying to sleep for over two hours, Magnus gave in trying to sleep, nerves had got the best of her. She headed over to her suitcase over in the corner of the room, slowly rooting through it.

"Bloody hell." She said to herself. Magnus grabbed the dressing gown and left her room, closing the door quietly and slowing making her way down the stairs, regretting the decision to not put shoes on as the stone floor was ice cold.

On her way through the living area she stopped. Looking over at the fridge she headed to the kitchen, grabbing a glass on her way through. _Hmmm, red or white?_ She thought, waiting a few seconds before picking up the bottle of Tia Maria in the wine stand instead of the wine she had intended on drinking. Tia Maria in one hand, glass in the other Magnus sauntered out onto the terrace. She carefully placed the glass on the patio table and poured a very large Tia Maria, which she downed in one.

The stars in the night sky were extremely clear, and the moon was full. Magnus gazed for a while before having several more drinks. When the last glass was empty, Magnus took off her dressing gown and folded it carefully and then placed it on the sun lounger she had occupied during the day. She walked alongside the pool, the water glistening in the moon light, the only sound being the pumps in the pool. At the far side of the pool, furthest away from the villa Magnus stopped. Quickly she dropped her night dress and dived into the freezing water. Swimming most the length of the pool underneath the water, she finally came up for air, and shuddered. _Oh god this is freezing_ she thought. Her delicate skin covered in goosebumps she was that cold. Magnus swam to the side of the pool by the house and climbed out, naked and dripping water she wandered to the table where she had left the Tia Maria which she picked up, leaving the glass behind.

The bottle was left on the pool side as she immersed herself in the water once more. Magnus swam the length of the pool and back again. Upon reaching the wall of the pool, she pulled herself up and grabbed the bottle, unscrewing the top and downing a mouthful of its contents.

"Helen, did nobody tell you, you should never drink and swim?"


	7. New Guest

Magnus gazed up at the figure before her.

"Ah, erm. You are extremely early." Whispered Magnus. The tall dark figure by the side of the pool crouched down and gazed into her big blue eyes.

"I think you'll find Dr, that I text you to say that I had got an earlier flight, and would you come meet me at the airport." Charlotte smiled at the wet and drunk Magnus. "I can see though that you were very busy."

"It poses a very good question though. Where the hell did I leave my phone?"

Will had slid into bed as quietly as possible, considering how drunk he was this was quite a feat, so he didn't wake the sleeping HAP. He had just begun to drift off to sleep when he could hear something vibrating across the floor in the bathroom. He bolted upright, and listened for a minute. In the bed next to him, sat a grumpy and very pale Henry.

"What is that noise Will? Make it stop!"

Will swung his legs over the side of the bed and lift himself up. Cold shivers ran through him as his feet connected with the freezing stone. Taking a deep breath he forced himself forwards into the bathroom. Vibrating next to the toilet and covered in sick was a black smartphone. Will cleaned it with some tissue and carried it into the bedroom.

"Dude your aim is atrocious, if you're going to vom, do it down the toilet not on the floor." Will threw the phone at Henry. "Here answer your phone."

"This isn't mine, pretty sure this is Magnus'." Henry struggled to focus his eyes on the phones bright screen.

"She'll be in bed, we'll take it up in the morning." Taking the phone off Henry and placing it on the side. Will climbed back into bed, and faced Henry. He could see that look in his eye, the one that told him, they were going to do something. The kind of something that would end up with them being in Magnus' bad books. "Whatever it is, the answer is no. The answer will always be no."

"Do you not want to know the truth about the Doc, we might be able to verify whether or not she is seeing this Charlotte Benoit. We might find out something juicy."

Will knew that Henry was going to do this either way, and either way he would end up involved. Will nodded his approval. Henry picked the phone up from the side and unlocked it. Both guys were surprised that she didn't have a password, but then again normally it didn't leave her side. Henry went straight for her inbox, email and text in one. Here they found countless emails about the Sanctuary, none of which had been read yet, further down it got more interesting.

"CB. Has to be Dr Benoit." Declared Henry, who promptly opened up the conversation between the two. Both men read down the list of texts between the two women, reaching one message which had been sent the day before they came to the villa. They stopped reading and looked straight at each other.

Suddenly the phone began to ring, CB on the caller display.

"Shiiiiiit, what do we do?" cried Henry at the top of his lungs.

The bedroom door flew open, and in the door way stood Magnus, who had obviously been for a late night swim, in her night dress. Another woman stood just over her shoulder, Charlotte Benoit.

"I take it you enjoyed going through my personal messages. At least you know now. Charlotte," Magnus waved Charlotte into the room. "This is Henry Foss, and Dr Will Zimmerman. And when we get home they are both officially grounded."

With that Magnus took her phone from Henry, grabbed Charlotte by the hand and pulled her out the door, and straight upstairs.

"Do you not think you were a little harsh on them, they just obviously care about you?" Reasoned Charlotte.

"I'm old enough to look after myself, and my private life is none of their business." Magnus paused outside the bedroom door. "If they wanted to know they should have just asked."

"Would you have answered them though or told them to butt out." Charlotte moved forward towards Magnus, whose back was against the door frame. Her left hand came to rest on Magnus' hip the other brushed the hair out of her face, followed by her thumb slowly moving down her pale cheek. Magnus' mouth began to open and Charlotte moved in so their lips could meet.

"What is all the noise for?" Kate called out as she opened her door. "Ah. Awkward moment right now. Hi, I'm Kate, I'd shake your hand but you look busy." Kate began to turn around and re-enter her room.

"Kate, this is Charlotte. Charlotte this is Kate Freelander. We work together." Charlotte and Magnus moved away from each other, Magnus' cheeks now had a subtle hint of pink rising in them.

"Nice to meet you Kate, and I don't think it's awkward at all. We have to get to know each other if we are all going to be living together." Charlotte extended her hand to Kate.

"WHAT? Doc, you can't just spring this on us. What did the guys say? Oh wait, you've not told them."

"Kate, that's why I invited Charlotte here. Things are getting serious and I thought it was time that I was honest with all of you." Magnus sighed, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted.

"You'll have to tell them tomorrow, erm today, well, later. This is a big deal." Kate paused, not sure whether to carry on. "I'm happy for you Magnus."

"Thank you Kate, we'll discuss things further when we are all sober and awake." Magnus smiled in a way Kate had never seen. She was holding Charlotte's hand, and she looked content. Kate knew that if Magnus was happy, and going to share her happiness, this was a big deal. _Maybe I should text the guys_ Kate thought.

"Night Kate, it was nice to meet you." Charlotte brushed past a smiling Helen, and opened the bedroom door.

"Just a warning. Doc, and Doc. The walls in this place are paper thin. Paper. Thin" Kate smiled at the happy couple.

Magnus smiled back, "Don't worry Kate we won't keep you up."


End file.
